mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP
Hai thar! Welcome to the Blanky person thingy's Talk page! D: You're here either to like...TALK TO ME...or you is eavesdropping. e.e Either way, go do your ugly business...wutevahhh. It don't matter to me. On the right of this thingy, you can see Leaf being awesome, but the important thing there (Leaf is still important but...wutevahhh) is the archives. They has old messages, and once my Talk page has reached 75 topics or the template count on this dang page "has exceeded", I will archive it and this page is gonna be all sparkly and clean and empty and stuff. And then people will be competin' for TOTPD. Excuse me, Animal Crossing Community reference. DON'T POST ANYTHIN' IN THE ARCHIVES, OR I WILL DEFINITELY SHOOT YOU. NO MERCY. AND WITH BAZOOKAS! And rifles. Anywayz...um...I dunno... If you're requestin' a Sim, make sure you're followin' the outline. I shall repaste the outline just for your ugly convenience so you won't have to keep going back to dat page...hooray. o.o ---- *'Eyes.' Give the exact shape and color, and if applicable, list examples of Sims that may have that as well. *'Hair style and color.' Like the eyes, give any examples of Sims that you know that have it, if ugly applicable, my friend. *'Skin color', brudda. White, tan, or black. No green, I know when you be lyin', my friend. *'Mouth.' Again, list examples if flippin' applicable plox. *'Outfit description.' It'd also be purty cool of you included the location of the outfit too. Not needed if you want to test my memory of the outfit locations. e.e Again, EXAMPLES IF NEEDED, MAAAN! *'Face tattoos your Sim may have.' Like, you know, freckles. The star on mah Sim's face. The pretty rainbow on Bean's face. You don't have to mention this if you don't have any, obviousleh. *'Accessories.' A nerd? Got glasses? Tryin' to be gangsta and look like a JD with Chaz's glasses? You gotta tell me, maaan! You gotta. =' I apologize for the sudden gangsta accent. *'Background.' Like, where do you want your Sim to be in the pic? Don't matter? I'll take a pic directly from Create-A-Sim then. Want your Sim to be next to another Sim in particular if you want them somewhere? ---- :Eyes: :Hairstyle and Color: :Mouth: :Outfit Description: :Face Tattoos: :Accessories: :Background: ---- Mini Ninjas T.O.B.OR. the Agent Yello...defined as a friendly greeting; hello with a common, intentional mispronunciation. LeBorgle! Typo Category The is a typo category please delete it it is called : Category:Category:Unknown Interests Morning Sorry Yeah, id just started and i didnt really know what i was doing. Sorry about the nomination page thing. Oh yeah, about violet's page. Loads of people write about sims appearances and looks on the trivia, so i did. Yeah, um it's me. I just wanted to say you didn't do anything wrong. Apparently I did because my brother keeps on going here vandalizing my favorite pages! I didn't know he did that ,too! Grrrrrr! He knows this is my favorite site and I guess he likes screwing up things when he's bored. Especially things I like... um maybe I should stop talking now. Um... Bye. ): Oh! By the way his account name is buttfacekiller. Eat him all you want! 16:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) He's 17. 16:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC) He doesn't listen to me ... I guess he just doesn't care what his wittle ittle sister has to say. 16:23, 31 August 2009 (UTC) He watched me play MySims Kingdom and saw the part where Leaf was called the worst elf ever and thought that was the funniest thing to be written in a video game. 16:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Pretty much and he thinks that the music that his played when Leaf is having his concert his awful, too. 17:10, 31 August 2009 (UTC) He's also a gigantic eavesdropper who read tons on user pages on this wiki and decided who he didn't like. (He really doesn't like anybody except for his very weird teenaged Senior year friends.) 17:22, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Dentface's Poll Idea Dentface poll idea Sorry I couldn't contact you. For some reason my computer didn't let me contact you. --Dentface Haiza Oh, wait. It's this: Froot Loops.}} Main Page Idea I noticed that there is a blank spot under the featured game article. Maybe you could put pictures or some other featured articles. thanks: Dentface Ivy I was not sure so i went to gamespot.com and foud some link that said she was ivy. if i an incorrect please correct me --dentface Sandra in Agents Dramaman said that sandra in MSA is really Taylor. so could you delete Sandra (MySims Agents). --Dentface Weeeeeeeeeee ....Goodbye for now, I gotta watch America's Got Talent!}} OMG OMG OMG Sadness: A chemical reaction in the brain that ceases enjoyment and causes fits of emotional burden.